Picture Imperfect
by MalesForTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan is a model now and this life is no glamour with a new eating disorder, drugs, drinking and one night stands. the fraise, "picture perfect" was never so wrong. ALL HUMAN. ExB.
1. Regret

"_We're high above the ground_

_We're no where to be found_

_And powered by adrenaline_

_Feel out and gone again_

_Again I am repeating myself_

_And I know when it's gone _

_For you to sit and pretend_

_Damn Regret_

_I'll try to forget.."_

**-Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Chapter 1:Regret

As I awoke in the arms of another man who's name I didn't know, I looked around at my setting; my vision still blurred from the pot.

I saw a messy apartment with clothes strung about the floor and several bottles of Snow Peach flavored Boone's placed randomly among the many shelves and tables.

I looked next to me to find the fashion designer who's clothes currently dressed half of Manhattan and on the other side of him lay Jessica Stanley – both stripped of their clothes and I looked down to find I was too.

I groaned and slowly slipped from under the covers, careful not to wake either of them. I found my clothes and struggled to pull my thong back on.

Once I was fully clothed, I figured I would wake Jessica, we had a photo shoot at 4:30. I looked at the alarm clock and realized with wide eyes it was already noon.

I tip-toed over to Jessica and nudged her shoulder and she moaned and I heard a low, "Go away," slip from her lips.

"Jessica, come on, we have a photo shoot at 4:30 and its noon." as the words sunk into her mind she shoot up, making the man roll over and hug the pillow my head had once been on.

Jessica swung her legs over the edge of the bed and staggered to get her clothes on; I had to help her with the shirt.

We both took our matching stiletto heels in hand and silently slipped out the door way, not forgetting the two bags of merchandise he had given us.

As we stepped into the elevator, I ran my fingers through my hair and Jessica pulled her bangs back into a barrette.

When the elevator came to the lobby, we slipped on our shoes and headed out the door to the small café on the corner for an espresso and scones – the scones I would deny and Jessica would regurgitate later.

I sipped my coffee and Jessica slowly scrapped the chocolate off her scone. "He wasn't as good as Michelle said he was; but the clothes are beautiful so it was worth it." she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but Michelle always over exaggerates that kind of stuff. He was a pig; all he did was stare at my breasts the _whole time._"

Jessica laughed and the waiter came by to give us the check and Jess traded him for her Gold Card. He was back in a minute and we left the garbage to get back to the motel room. Last night was just another threesome with another designer for more clothes and nothing more; I was fluent in the one-night stands after leaving Forks for the modeling agency.

I had only been there for a week and then on career day I got signed and left within a week with Jessica, Angela and Lauren.

When we reached the hotel room, we started getting ready for the photo shoot; we had been chosen, along with Lauren and Angela, for the hottest models of 2008 and we were all in the top ten. The magazine that was showing the pictures told us to dress in our own clothes.

I looked over my outfit in the mirror, I had chosen a black mini skirt and a pale blue tank top.

"You look hot." Jessica said from behind me, straightening her naturally curly hair while I held the curling iron. I laughed at her comment and looked over to her outfit.

She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red halter top. "You too." I added. She smiled to my from the mirror and I went to get my earing's and necklace.

I picked up my small string of pearls and clasped it together and pushed in my small diamond earing's. I took the curling iron from my hair one more time and saw Jessica was finished too, so I put on the shoes I had worn last night and so did Jessica and we walked out the door.

As we rounded the corner, Lauren and Angela were already there, waiting for us.

"Where we you too last night? I saw you get into that dudes limo and you weren't back bye two so we figured you were pulling an all nighter there." Lauren said.

"We went to his apartment; he got us drunk out of our minds and had so much pot he could be a dealer himself." Jessica said and Angela laughed.

"Was he as good as Lauren says?" Angela and Lauren asked us in unison.

"No. He's a pig," I said and Jessica nodded. "Dude, I'm still high." she said and Lauren handed her drops for her blood-shot eyes. "Thanks," she said and Lauren nodded.

"So he pulled a threesome-only scam?" Angela asked and I nodded, annoyed. It was so annoying how they always did that. _Couldn't they just take one? Pigs. _I thought to myself.

When we got there, Kate Moss was currently standing on the white platform with the cameras flashing at her.

The small line of mirrors lined with models fixing they're own makeup and hair were full and I was glad we got ready before we left.

A heinous and frantic photography director ran up to me calling, "Ladies! Where have you been?!"

I looked at the clock on the far wall and said, "We're an hour early..."

She shook her head and said, "Whatever, your up next Bella, then Jessica, then Angela then Lauren." and with that she ran off.

I sighed and when Kate walked away, I walked forward and posed for the camera as I was temporarily blinded by the light.

I felt the faint dizziness in my body because of the anorexia but I had learned how to over come it after the many years of being in the agency.

When we finished, we went clubbing and as I snuffed coke through the small straw sticking from my nose and I remembered my few days in Forks and how I never got to meet that strange bronze-haired boy who had had such an effect on me.

I still wondered what might have happened had I stayed there. I had wondered this for the last four years of traveling from place to place, I had never gotten a chance to retreat back to the small town where my father was still living.

I missed all those friends I had made in the short amount of time and I wished I could go back; but I couldn't.

As I was lead to the back seat of another limo with Lauren this time, I sighed.

As I sipped Vodka from my cocktail glass and another designer kissed my neck and I felt his hand inch further up my skirt while Lauren nippled on his earlobe I couldn't help but giggle with his tickling breath on my skin.

I smiled and lit a cigarette and breathed smoke into the open air and realized that I would forever wonder about this, but never have the guts to go back.

I was pathetic.

Truly pathetic. Afraid of my past when I only had a week in it. I was a coward in life and I would always be a coward.

I felt my consciousness slipping away from all the booze and drugs I had taken and with it, I accepted what I was in this world.

The coward that would never be brave.

As the darkness enclosed my body, I knew this would always be true.

And I was okay with that... wasn't I?

**--**

**Okay, so I was reading a story that is really good and this idea came to me(the story was "Broken Down In Bars And Bathrooms"). I know this story is like, really OOC for Bella, but w/e. just imagine in this, she never talked to Edward and she wasn't so shy. neither is angela. and lauren is nice in this. okay, tell me if you want me to continue this, if you don't it'll be a one shot. thanks (:**


	2. Let Me Go

"_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts I tell you so_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips_

_Now shut up and let me go.."_

**-Shut Up And Let Me Go by The Ting Tings**

Chapter 2:Let Me Go

I woke up just a little too early in the night, as I was still in an unconscious back bend with the man pressed against me. My eyes searched and I saw Lauren on his back like a dog.

When the man pushed on my stomach, I collapsed and he continued while lying down. I grabbed the bottle of Sour Whiskey on the night stand and took a large swig of it.

I heard the man moan as he released me and I was Lauren was straddling his lap from the corner of my eye. I found the small plastic bag with white powder in it and spilled it on the table, preparing it to me inhaled.

As I felt my dizzy feeling overcome me, I had no idea what was happening.

I Always felt some sort of incredulous feeling after coke, but never had this strange feeling of loosing myself come.

I swayed from side to side and collapsed to the side, the glass table breaking under the pressure of my head.

I felt the warm liquid pooling on the floor and spreading in my hair, staining my skin a light pink.

The last things I heard was Lauren's scream and the dialing of a phone.

--

I looked around at my settings to shut off the beeping and found myself in a hospital bed, hooked up to several machines. I looked around once more and saw charts color the walls.

A man with electric blue eyes and blond hair walked in and started talking; I couldn't focus on him, there was something so much more terrifying than anything his words could bring standing next to him.

My father.

He stared at me with wide eyes and a blank face.

"Charlie?" I asked, interrupting the doctor.

"Bella." he nodded toward me.

"Well, I think you two should catch up, I'll be going." the doctor said and with that he left.

"Um... so, what are you doing here?" I asked him, picking at my hospital bracelet.

"You had an overdose, Bella! You could've died! What was I supposed to do?!" he yelled at me, anger clear in his voice.

I stayed quiet; I wondered if he knew about my new life style. But I got this answer much too quick, "And I know about your eating disorder. And the drinking, _and_ the drugs. I thought you knew better than that, Bella." he said, his voice cracking on the last sentence. I felt a tear slip from the corner of my eye and fall to my shirt.

"I have to go, dad." I said, trying to pull away from the tubes and monitors. I felt a hand on my arm, holding me down. I looked up and saw Charlie was the one to restrain me. I sighed and leaned back down.

"What do I do now, dad? I can't go back home, I can't go to Renée, I can't do anything but stay here." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Bella, you do know your in Forks," he said and my eyes went wide. _Crap._ I thought and he continued, "Anyways, your an adult now so I can't do anything to stop you from going out and living your life like this, but I can arrest you for the use of illegal drugs."

I smiled and said, "You wouldn't do that. And, even if you did, I have enough money to make bail." I was rather smug in saying this, but I couldn't help it.

His confidence was shot down bye this because he knew it was true. He couldn't stop me and we both knew it. I felt a twinge of guilt for being such a bitch to my father but tried to ignore it.

He gave up with a sigh and walked out of the room, only for the doctor to walk back in. "Well, Bella, you seem to be fine now, I'm going to keep you a few more hours and then you can go." he said, smiling.

I couldn't help smile back as I said, "How many hours is, 'a few more?'" I asked his skeptically.

"One, two perhaps." he said and I smiled wider. A nurse walked through the door and said, "Dr. Cullen? It's your son."

He sighed, "Which one?"

"Edward." and the nurse was off, first holding the door for a man that looked around my age open.

"Hey, Carlisle." he said and I was horror-struck.

I realized when I saw this boy why the name, "Cullen" had reminded me of something. I stared at this bronze-haired boy with striking green eyes as he turned to stare at me, also.

"Have we met?" he asked me, and I blushed.

It took me a while to realize he wanted a response. "Kinda," I said, almost a whisper.

"What's your name?" he asked me, ignoring his father tapping his foot, annoyed.

"Bella Swan," I said and realization must have struck him, because he smiled.

"The model that used to go to Forks High?" He asked. I nodded and he kissed my hand, "A pleasure," he said to me. I blushed a shade deeper than any red and he turned to talk to his father. I didn't notice what they were saying, I was too embarrassed by my reaction to him talking to me.

_Bella, what is wrong with you?! Your acting like an idiot and you know it. STOP!_ I thought to myself, slightly grinding my teeth together.

I was acting like a love-struck school girl. I was still in deep thought when I felt something shake my arm. I looked up to see Dr. Cullen trying to get me up from the bed, he had already taken off the tubes and turned off the monitor.

I gave an impish smile and laughed nervously as I walked to the bathroom to change.

I looked at the clothes I had to see if they were still wearable after last night.

The tank top had a broken strap, but that was all that was wrong with the outfit. I was glad I had worn a strapless bra last night and just tucked in the other strap, the shirt being tight enough not to fall. I came out with my stilettos on and ready to go home.

I was half way to the elevator before I realized someone was following me. I stopped suddenly and reached down as if to pick something up, taking off my shoe instead and whipping around, smacking the stalker with the for inch heel.

It was after the shoes toothpick-like heel had broken I realized who it was. Edward.

"Sorry," I said, looking at my shoes. I frowned; they were very expensive and I didn't want to have to buy another pair. I'd see if my tailor could repair them later that day.

"S'okay," he laughed, apparently I hadn't done damage to anything but the shoes. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?" he asked me.

I smiled and said, "Okay," before running off. I was not going out with him after only knowing him for less than a day.

I called a cab and saw they couldn't pick me up right now; that all they're cars were busy. I sighed and went home to rummage through my old closet for shoes to wear for the day.

I found some old black ballet flats and walked out the door.

In town, many stared at me and I laughed at them. I ran into a few old friends – even if I had known them only days, I considered them friends.

As I walked through the town, I bumped into one I was more or less happy to see. Mike Newton.

"Bella?" he asked he, leaning down to see my face; he had obviously gotten taller in the last four years. I smiled and nodded.

"Bella!" he repeated and grabbed me in a hug.

I was able to get out a, "Yep," before his next question left his lips.

"You wanna get a cup of coffee?" he asked me. I knew it. I smiled and nodded. _Anything to pass the time. Even if I had to go out with Mike Freaking Newton. Eww, _I thought to myself and let him lead me to the small corner Starbucks that was obviously new in town.

We went into a conversation that wasn't so bad, talking about not so bad topics. I smiled when he asked me about Jessica, Lauren and Angela.

"Yeah, we're all still in the biz." I said, trying to act like a big-shot for him. He laughed.

"So, how's that going for you? I saw your picture in a lot of magazines," he said, play punching my arm.

"Yeah, I'm pretty popular, I guess." I said, embarrassed slightly.

And The conversation kept easy going like that until he said he had to run; apparently Mike was a student teacher at Forks High. No one else really seemed to be so enthusiastic about my return.

I guess they thought I corrupted the town girls, I knew thats what Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Weber thought about me. I told Mrs. Weber how Angela had refused all the partying and still did – a true thing. Angela was the only one of us that didn't sleep around, or do drugs. She'd have a few drinks and had definitely been drunk before, but she was the only one with an actual boyfriend.

I couldn't tell Jessica's mom much, because her daughter wasn't exactly... the _best _little girl in the world.

Jessica slept around more than me, but she didn't do drugs a lot. Just some times when she felt like it. I told her mother a cleaner tale, of course, but I tried not to lie.

For some reason, I didn't see Mrs. Mallory. I had actually never seen her. I shrugged that off and looked at my watch and saw I had spent almost four hours in town.

I called a cab and it got me immediately to the airport; the traffic was light and almost no cars roomed the streets at all. When I boarded the plain, I was still wondering about Edward.

Why did I keep running from this place, and why did it always somehow seem about him? Would I have stayed had he not been there? I doubt it, but you never know.

I guess I'll never know what could happen in this small town, some part of it made me flee.

I wondered why I was still thinking about Edward, even thought the plane had landed.

I wondered why I wanted to cry so bad.

I wondered why I was suddenly questioning everything.

But all my thoughts lead back to was one thing.

Edward.

**--**

**Okay, so no one said this should be a one shot except one person and I think on type-oh because they also alerted the story: plus, I got like, 7 alerts on this (: okay, you guys, i love you all alerting and stuff, but you can express you love in a different way! review! :D yeah, so i want at least 3 reviews for the next chapter (: thankkyou uoykknaht :)**

**Oh, im just saying ONE disclamer and ONLY one.**

**Disclamer: Me: MUST. OWN. TWILIGHT.**

**Stephenie Meyer: No.**

**Me: CAN I AT LEAST HAVE ALICE?!**

**Stephenie Meyer: No.**

**Me: Damnit.**

**Esme: LANGUAGE!**

**Me: Sorry.. but _I dont own twilight and im not making money off of this story in any way_ so im sad. ):**

**-Emse and Stephenie Meyer then run away-**

**Me:..hello?**


	3. Obsessively Broken

"_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_A fallen star_

_Least I fall alone_

_I can't explain _

_What you can explain_

_Your fighting things you didn't know_

_I look at you with such distaine_

_The walls start breathin'_

_My mind's unweavin'_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone.."_

**It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects**

Chapter 3: Obsessively Broken

I sat silent through the mild turbulence and pushed my iPod speakers into my ears, flipping through songs on the small screen until I found one I felt like listening to – Favorite Sin by Within Reason.

I tried not to hum along the way, not doing very well, I might add, seeing as it was on repeat and the other passengers were turning out their lights and asking for pillows. I looked around the cabin to see a little girl in pigtails gaping at me.

I, feeling self-conscious, shrank slightly against my seat. I looked at her hands and saw a magazine. I laughed at the name; I was in the magazine numerous times that month.

I shook it off and turned back to the seat in front of me.

I felt myself drifting into a slumber and put my iPod on timer, I didn't need a dead iPod on a total of 18-hour ride to my hotel.

After that, I surrendered my head to the dreams and slipped off into sleep.

--

I woke the next morning just as the plane landed.

When I got off the plane I walked to a sidewalk and whistled with my fingers and called, "Taxi!" as multiple ones stopped, I hurried to jump into the nearest one.

As I shut the door the driver called through the small slit in the window – I was unsure if it was glass or plastic – "Where to?"

"Gold Ridge Hotel," I said back to him and put my iPod speakers in my ear once again and turned to a different song. The beat rocked through me as I realized I didn't know what it was called. _Oh well. _I thought and fought my heavy lids – the thrumming of the crappy engine was making me sleepy.

I yawned when the car came to a stop and I got out, throwing the usual price for a trip from the airport at the man through the drivers window in the process, and walked to the front door of the hotel.

I pushed it open and walked in, my heels sinking in the lush carpet. I trudged on anyway.

After two trips to the floor, I reached the elevator – not feeling like taking the stairs – and stepped in.

I looked for the button on the small lit up screen when I heard someone else coming.

I looked up to see Angela running to the door, hollering, "Hold the door!"

I laughed when I found the button and waited for her to enter, my finger hovering over it.

She stepped in, breathed deeply and smoothed her skirt. "Hey," she greeted me and I nodded and pressed the button.

I've always hated the queasy feeling you get when riding in an elevator. The sickness and slight adrenalin from the fear of falling. I wasn't sure if anyone else had it but I sure did. I pulled the remaining headphone from my ear, the other had never been put in to hear the cab-driver.

I was greatful when the elevator stopped and the door opened. The _ding _noise was late or something and it went off just as I walked out of the elevator, making me jump. Angela laughed at that and I blushed, something I rarely did anymore.

We walked down the hallway together till she turned in a new way to her room.

I pushed the door shut behind me and saw Jessica sprawled out on the couch, the T.V. turned to some spoof movie. I sighed and worked my way to the small kitchen.

In the mini fridge, no food was kept. With a roll of my eyes, I grabbed a small scotch bottle.

I smiled and took a crystal glass from the cabinet, poured it and chugged it down.

It burned the back of my throat and I instantly felt it's effect.

I flopped down on the couch, narrowly missing Jessica's foot, and laughed uncontrollable for a few minutes, then felt sick to my stomach.

Ugh. This stuff was working fast. I reached for the small trash bag, regurgitated the food I hadn't consumed, and leaned back. Beads of cold sweat forming on my face, I fell asleep.

The dream I had was so livid, so real I was in shock. _I saw myself at a small table in Forks, with a navy dress on._ I knew the very dress, it was hanging in the closet not far from me now.

I felt my body subconsciously start to breathe harder, pushing faster to get the air in and out. In the dream I waited._ I waited for someone._

_I looked at the silver watch on my arm, bitting my lip._ I knew the glassy look in my eye. I knew the very biting. I was holding back tears. This image sparked my curiosity.

Why in this one dream was I forced to be an outsider, one who could only see and not do?

_As a waiter arrived, he looked down at me with pity. "Your date is three hours late. Are you sure you want to wait any long, miss?"_ I could tell the fake French accent in his voice.

_The second me stood, wrote a check for he cold, uneaten food on her plate and walked off, a look of shame casted on her face._

_As she walked down the alleyway to her dads house, the tears spilled over and I was propelled back into my body._

_I felt the sadness growing with every twinkling tear. The moonlight shown down on me and I sobbed not loudly but not quietly into the air. The clambering of trash cans and a sharp, _meow!_ of a cat made me flinch._

_I cried till my throat was soar and I was drowning in sorrow._

_I continued walking. Even though I knew it was the wrong way._

_This was the way to the street. _

_The street where buses let out._

My mind knew what would happen in the dream but in the dream itself, _I felt compelled to move forward, like the huge moon that broke through the night clouds at the end would bring me an answer. Some sort of salvation. Crying __harder and moving quicker, I limp-ran to the end, but it seemed to be getting farther._

_I was suddenly realizing I had thought wrong. This dream would not come to an end with death. I knew why I wanted to reach the end._

_The buses carried a passenger I would do anything to see right now. _

_I saw the bronze hair through the bus window._

_I saw it move to the front. _

_I saw it get off the bus and the figure was revealed._

_Edward._

_He walked towards me, but stopped at the end of this never-ending tunnel and I ran faster, but it seemed like I was on a treadmill. I looked down and my feet were moving, and the world was moving behind me, but the tunnel seemed to be getting longer by the moment._

_In a desperate attempt, I croaked through my tears, "Edward!" and a heavier flow of tears graced me. I was running for nothing and I finally tripped, spiraling to the ground._

_I saw the walls moving out, making him a mere blur at the end. He looked at me, or so it seemed, mumbled something along the lines of, "I thought you cared," and walked off._

_I cried harder and through the broken moonlight, I called, "I'm sorry," through the cold night air. It was merely a whisper but it meant so much to me. Those small words that held virtually no meaning to me suddenly did._

_I finally layed on the still ground, the world moving around me, encircling me and chasing to pass me, and let the darkness have me. I had given up. A broken hope and a broken life._

_It was meaningless to me now._

I shot up in the darkness, tears pouring down my face, cold sweat still in place on my forehead.

I was drenched with sadness and sorrow. I felt the drinks kicking up again and reached for my thrash bag.

The smell in it was awful, and it was worsened by the new down pour of mushed slop.

I cried silently, pitying me for letting only one person have this much of an effect on me. I had barely spoken a word to him, and yet I was crying over a mirage-like state of him. A dream boy that was reality.

How could I be obsessing like this? Wait – was this even considered obsessing? I was just dreaming about him...

And thinking about him...

Constantly...

And my heart maybe might skip a few beats when I think about him...

Okay. I was obsessed.

**--**

**Okay, so i hoped everybody liked it! i had to write the dream. i dont even know why. lol, it was suposed to be this whole dramatic fight between lauren and jessica but it wasnt. it was this and i like this a whole hell of a lot better. i think one person asked me for an Edward POV, but ill do one of them later. okay, a few people were sad because bella stood up edward and this is like the im-sorry handmade card. (: but, just because bella is obsessed doesnt mean that edwards comin back in the story just yett. and, IM A BETA NOW! :D okay so Cookie Cutter 22 is the pen name and they asked me to be a beta because of this story so yay for the story (: anyways when i sya read the stories be good little readers and read them. (: -oh and nonreviews for those stories may result in nonchapters for this one. (:**


	4. Here It Goes

_"Here it goes again_

_Starts out easy_

_Something simple _

_Something sleesy_

_Somehting inching past the edge of reserve.."_

**-Here It Goes Again by Ok Go**

Chapter 4: Here It Goes

I walked the streets to taxi I had called. Stepping in, I simply said, "Mall on 21st street." I needed something new to wear for an interview with a designer tomorrow, and some pop artists birthday party I had been invited to. I was pretty sure Angela was the only other going in our group – the girl hated Jessica and Lauren for various reasons involving ecstasy and a swimming pool – so she would be meeting me by the fountain.

I threw a twenty at the driver and stepped out, walking to the front door of the large Shopping Mall.

I walked through the door to the built-in Starbucks. I sipped my coffee and walked off to the fountain. Sitting on the small bench, I stared at the plastic ferns in the very center.

"Hey," Angela said, making me jump and almost fall into the water fountain. She laughed and I blushed again. _Forks must have brought out the old me._ I thought to myself.

"Hey, okay, so which store are we going to?"

"Let's see if Dillard's has anything," she said and we walked off.

I searched through racks and racks until I finally found something for the party.

It was a firecracker red tight-fitting knee high strapless dress. Not soon after Angela ran up to me with a brown cloth skirt with a sewn-on belt that had a metal heart hooked into the belt and a cable knit shirt-sweater with a flapped neck that stopped an inch below the waste.

She wasn't going to see the designer, so I was the only one who still had to find something else. We walked out of the store and into American Eagle were I got jeans and a yellow tank top. We had already had shoes to match, so we went to the last stop on our list.

Tiffanies. **(A/N:LMAO)**

We laughed and talked casually as we walked there, I only stumbled slightly in the tall heels I had to wear to not be short-looking around Angela. I pushed the glass door open and light elevator music played with the ding of a customer bell.

The soft blue carpets were easy to walk through with my shoes, surprisingly. The lady at the counter smiled kindly with one of the stores' necklaces around her neck, and a black silk dress that went to the knees. Her curly blond hair framed her face perfectly and went to just bellow her bust.

I smiled at her and saw the bit of envy in her eyes. But who wouldn't envy us? We had the perfect lives.

Angela wandered over to the earings while I starred at the necklaces through the plate glass counters. I was about to say something when the door opened, making me turn.

My mouth dropped open at the girl who stood, struck in awe. I immediately knew who it was.

She had gone to Forks High.

Her tiny mouth stretched into a grin and her black spiky hair swayed slightly as she walked over to me.

"Hey, Alice," I said, gulping.

**--**

**Hey, sorry its so damn short. i had to finish it quickly. im updating everystory not finished so a few are bound to be short. and, yes, alice is there. hhehehe, i had to bring one in again. im kinda attatched to em. and a bella with outs cullens is nothing. NOTHING. it wouldve been rosalie, but i like alice better. :P okay, review. HAPPY BREAKING DAWN RELEASE DAY! :D**


End file.
